Blackmail
by Whimsical Fern
Summary: This is just some random fic I thought of this week. Once again, CountHaydee. Disclaimers apply. Squee!


"You wanted to see me, my lord?"

The Count smiled as soon as he saw Haydee. There was something in his smile that suddenly made Haydee timid, but nonetheless she made her way towards him. He pulled back a chair for her to sit on, and as she did, she watched intently as her master slowed paced round the room, clearly looking for the right words to say. The Count suddenly paused in front of her and gave her that heart-stopping smile again.

"We haven't gone out in quite some time, Haydee. And I was wondering…"

He stooped lower, making Haydee gasp lightly. Their faces were just inches away, and the closeness was enough to make Haydee faint right away, but she didn't. Instead, she tried to keep a straight face as she listened carefully to the Count, ignoring the quickening of her heartbeat.

"Go on."

"I was wondering if you would like to pick the place for tonight."

Her? Haydee never thought this day would come. The Count would always be the one who would be in control whenever they would go out on a 'date'. What was he planning?

"Well?"

His voice pulled her back to reality. Haydee tried to think of a perfect setting. A smile played across her face as she remembered something.

"I heard that they would feature 'The Phantom of the Opera' tonight. I know it sounds a little sentimental, but I've always wanted to watch it. Is it alright for you, Count?"

The Count straightened up and gave Haydee a genuine smile.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Haydee's eyes shone with joy, and this satisfied the Count. She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around his waist, failing to conceal her excitement. The Count was slightly taken aback from this sudden act of affection, but impulse drove him to return Haydee's embrace with his own. As soon as they let go, he spotted Haydee's face turning a light pink.

"Thank you, my lord. I'll go and get ready now."

The Count nodded and watched as Haydee hastened out of the room. For some reason, he couldn't stop smiling. His thoughts were completely attached to her, until…

"Not bad, although I would've settled for a decent candlelit dinner."

The Count sighed. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his collar holding a tiny speaker phone near his mouth.

"I couldn't think of anything else. And explain to me again why you're making me do this. What have I ever done to you three?"

(Albert) "It's not about what you've done to us, but what you haven't done to Haydee. Lately, Eugenie's been telling me how Haydee would constantly and woefully tell her about you ignoring her. If you ask me, I don't think it's like you at all. After all, Haydee is your companion, isn't she?"

"Yes, but…"

(Franz) "You're hurting her, you know that? You're aware of the fact that she loves you, and yet you do nothing. She just wants your love in return, that's all."

(Eugenie) "So you'd better do this right, or else."

The Count smirked.

"Or else what?"

His grin disappeared once he heard the faint dial sounds of a phone.

(Albert) "Hello? Is this the Count of Monte Cristo fan club?"

"…!!!"

(Franz) "Yes, we happen to know exactly where he lives."

_"AAAH!!! WHERE IS HE???"_

"H-Hey!!!"

(Eugenie) "Come on, guys, show some mercy."

As soon as the Count heard another click of a phone over the speaker, he sighed in relief.

(Albert) "So, are you in?"

"…Very well. I'll do what you ask."

(Franz) "All right!"

(Eugenie) "You've made the right decision. Who knows? Probably a day or two from now, you two are going to end up as an official couple."

The Count slightly blushed. He thanked God that Albert, Franz and Eugenie couldn't possibly see his flushed expression at that moment.

(Franz) "So…what was the name of the opera Haydee wanted to see?"

"The Phantom of the Opera."

(Eugenie) "That opera made me cry twice…"

(Albert) "I didn't know you cry at operas…"

(Eugenie) "Do you want to see if there's an afterlife?"

(Franz) "Hey, relax, Eugenie."

(Eugenie) "But he started it!"

"I'm still here, you know…"

(Albert) "Uh, right. Sorry about that, Count."

(Franz) "Well, if Eugenie cried at this opera, then it's only logical to accept that Haydee could cry at this one as well."

"What are you implying?"

* * *

♪_Say you'll love me every waking moment…_♪ 

(Albert) "Is she crying yet?"

The Count looked right and saw that Haydee still wasn't crying, and yet, her eyes were shining brightly, even in the darkness. He immediately saw her innocence reflected in her eyes and it pained him, or rather…

…it soothed him.

_She looks so beautiful…_

(Albert) "Hey, quit gawking at her!"

"I wasn't!"

(Franz) "Nice try, Count. We're seated directly across your box seat. We could see every move you're making."

"How did you…"

(Eugenie) "We managed to get a few tickets ourselves. And guys, go easy on him. We're trying to help, remember?"

"Wait…what am I supposed to do again?"

(Franz) "Once Haydee starts crying and gets a bit emotional, try to comfort her a little. Even if it doesn't seem like much, it's bound to be enough for her."

"How would you know?"

(Eugenie) "Ugh, don't you get it? She's had a total crush on you ever since I can't even remember, and she's wanted nothing but your love in return! I can't even remember the number of times she's been telling me about you! All she ever talks about is you! You, who couldn't even see the tortured soul beneath her innocent smile! Now, what do you have to say about that?"

"…"

(Eugenie) "Well?"

"…She's crying."

(Albert) "What?!"

(Franz) "Do something! Quick!!!"

But he couldn't. Guilt seemed to glue him to his seat as he watched Haydee's tears fall one by one. Her sobs were like white-hot knives penetrating into his heart. Worst of all, he realized something else.

_This is what she does when I'm not around. And it's because of me that she cries so pitifully like this each day._

Without hesitation, without any hint of care that people might be watching him, the Count leaned towards Haydee and embraced her really tight.

(Albert) "What are you doing?!"

(Franz) "No, wait! Don't move! Just stay that way!"

(Albert) "Franz!!!"

(Franz) "Just shut up, Albert!!!"

(Eugenie) "Both of you, shut up!!! I'm trying to watch an opera here!!!"

The Count began to stroke Haydee's hair, hoping that this would at least give her an idea of an apology. Haydee, in turn, embraced the Count back and drowned in the scent of his cologne, realizing that his sudden gesture had nothing to do with the opera. This thought only made Haydee cry even more. The Count felt her body tremble softly as she buried her face in his shoulder. He leaned closer to her ear.

"Do you still feel like watching the entire opera?"

Haydee shook her head. She mumbled something in the Count's shoulder, but he couldn't seem to understand what she had said. Realizing this, Haydee lifted her head and looked at her master with a tear-stained face.

"I want to go home."

* * *

"Huh?" 

"What's wrong, Albert?"

"They're leaving!"

"What?! But we're not even done with them!"

"We have to go after them!"

"Forget it. I'm not going."

"Eugenie?"

"But…why not?"

"We've done enough. Eventually, those two are going to end up together. There's nothing more we can do. We might as well just finish watching the rest of the performance."

"Eugenie…"

* * *

"…" 

Silence surrounded the Count's estate. No surprise, since it was nearly midnight. The Count just continued walking noiselessly to his room, Haydee asleep in his arms. She had fallen asleep during their trip back to 30 Champs-Elysees, and the Count didn't feel the need to wake her when they had finally arrived. Besides…

_She looks so angelic when she's asleep._

He made it to his room and went straight to his bed, gently placing Haydee on it. After that, he decided to leave the room and let Haydee sleep in peace, and yet…

He stayed.

He didn't want to leave her.

"Not without…"

Slowly, he approached the bed. He leaned closer towards Haydee, and very gently, so as not to wake her. Their faces were so close that the Count could feel Haydee's breath on his lips. He simply smiled and started stroking her face lightly with his index finger.

"Why didn't I realize it before?"

She had been with him for about ten years, and yet, it took him that long to find the cure to his endless suffering, suffering that lasted for what seemed an eternity. He felt like a fool for not being able to see it before. The answer was right in front of him. He failed to see Haydee's obvious love for him…

…until now.

And he could think of nothing else but to return her love.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek…

"Haydee…"

…closing his eyes and the gap in between them…

"…I love you."

…and kissed her.

For a fleeting moment, time stood still. The Count's kiss became more passionate, lasting longer than he had expected. As soon as he let go, he gazed at Haydee and smiled. Standing, he headed for the door, about to take his leave, until he felt two frail arms encircle his waist from behind.

"No…"

He immediately recognized that broken voice. He just stood still, feeling Haydee's embrace tighten with each passing second.

"Don't leave me…"

The Count turned around so he could face Haydee. He cradled her chin and delicately wiped away her tears, but they flowed continuously. Haydee looked into the Count's eyes, giving him a gaze so tender and so unendurable that he couldn't bear to look away.

"Please…"

No longer able to hold in the temptation, the Count embraced Haydee tightly. His heart broke as she felt her body shake violently due to her sobs. Lifting her chin, he kissed her trembling lips repeatedly, showering her with his love. He whispered the same words over and over again.

"I'll never leave you. I promise."


End file.
